Spoilers
by Naaer- inactive
Summary: <html><head></head>Spoilers for The Impossible Astronaut. His companions were hiding a geat truth, and Eleven -being the Doctor, of course- is destined to find out what everyone is keeping so hushed.</html>


There be spoliers here for _The Impossible Astronaut_. Not blatant ones, mind, because of my writing style, but spoilers nonetheless. [including my comments]

I think the new series is off to a brilliant start. But Moffet is truly an evil genius for giving us all something quiet timey-wimey and confusing at the very beginning. I hope this implied death thing doesn't become too much of a recurring thing in future episodes, I nearly cried at Eleven's 'death'. D:

* * *

><p>He instantly knew something was wrong. He instantly knew, and it was because of Amy's eyes. Reminding him too greatly of the despairing, pleading pull, that look when time had crossed itself over and he was about to become the heart of the Universe, bright and burning.<p>

His ship had never been so silent, as the gaggle of them boarded it. Amy, detached and hollow, with Rory in tow. Even River -who was avoiding his gaze with a stubborn defiance.

It was probably just the excitement. They all hadn't seen each other for some time, and were waiting in quiet anticipation. Waiting for him to send them off with a few clicks and a whirl.

And then he stopped at that last possibility, that _he_ was somehow the cause of this.

But when he asked, using a softer indoor voice as a truce, again, he was met with sullen stares and an unnerving quiet.

It wasn't just a typical not-being-social thing, because that was out of everyone's league, in a sense. In fact, Amy looked almost haunted. As if she had been given the task of carrying a burden that no human should.

Which, of course, had to mean that it was something mentally inclined. And he was quite apt –if he did say so himself- at figuring out the ways of the mind, particularly ones seemingly troubled and clearly hiding something from him.

That something…had to be very big. And probably _extremely_ very not good, because he was the Doctor, and they could trust him with anything.

So, what was it?

Logic determined that it must be something to do with him, even if he hadn't done anything to _them_.

Of course he wasn't going to answer some mysterious summons; last time that had happened everything was chaos for his mind. And all of them –River, Amy, Rory- they were neither for nor against his decision.

It was as if they were here, expecting something to happen. And he was glad to have them along, but his head was spinning from the shunning. He needed time to think this over.

They were glad to; Amy's fiery ire not even sparked by his flippant comment about the suggestion for her and Rory to go off and multiply.

And then he realized something really wasn't right.

The Doctor didn't really like to confront his companions, but humans were always so _fickle_. Like far back in the day when he was a different man, and the emotional pain he and Rose suffered after a certain encounter with a particular courtesan…

He shook himself from wandering down aimlessly down memory lane once more. This was his present, and he had to leave his past behind now.

Like children, they were hiding. He could hear their frantic whisperings –even River. And, yes, he was still thinking that slap over. Therefore it was no good trying to interrogate River, Rassilon no, that would be like trying to draw blood from a stone. There was enough mystery between them anyway.

As for Rory…Amy wouldn't appreciate that.

That only left Amy herself. He didn't want to do this, but that Time Lord part of him just _had_ to know anyway, in spite of all good reason. It was like a physical itch, a nagging at the back of his mind.

He wanted to know –something even told him that he had the right to. He _would_ find out.

But, oh, Amy...something made him stop. Just _those_ words. Stopped him right in his tracks.

And then he felt well...he wasn't sure.

The words sparked a crystal clear memory of their first meeting. So trusting of him, and just a human _child_.

Perhaps he had to be more trusting of her, of all of them, despite the gaps.

Perhaps it was time for him to stop running.


End file.
